


Confessions Over Apple Pie

by shieldstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cook!Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, I Love You, I Swear A Lot, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Post Season 8, Some angst, britishisms galore, classic rock is the best, first published fanfic, fuck knows where the italics have gone, fucking apple pie mate, i failed a chemistry exam for this, im gonna tattoo led zeppelin on my forehead, its occurred to me that i forgot the icecream, lovey dovey shit idk, misha collins if youre reading this feel free to booty call me, please be kind, puke worthy fluff im not kidding, that shit i wrote when i was 13 doesn't count, zona sucks at life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldstiel/pseuds/shieldstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had a revelation in the middle of the night and he knows exactly how to let Dean know. Not like that you perverts, with apple pie of course! | uh I suck at summaries, the tags are more helpful, many thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Over Apple Pie

Castiel flicked the battered radio on as he entered the kitchen, the station was already set to some classic rock station and he distrusted his ability to tune it to a different frequency so the 'soothing' vocals of Ozzy Osborne would have to do as he made breakfast.

Kevin's food came first, the young prophet had developed a taste for his version of a bacon sandwich it seemed and had at least 4 a day as he worked on the tablets. Castiel had a secret ingredient that he'd discovered in one of two of Canada's Biggerson's, a British condiment called HP sauce. He'd thrown some sachets into his pocket, trying to look like he wasn't hiding millennias old information in his chest cavity and used them when he visited the Bunker to find Kevin looking far too malnourished to be doing groundbreaking work.

Usually he'd be making Sam and Dean's breakfast too but the younger Winchester was not present and Dean was far too hungover to be eating anything greasy and be able to hold it down.

The tension between the brothers was palpable, there had been a loud argument last week that had ended in Sam's storming out. He'd texted since saying he was going to be on a long hunt in Florida but Dean was as angry as ever. Last night, intoxicated enough not to remember it, the hunter had stumbled into Cas's room holding a nearly empty bottle of whiskey and started talking about the incident and how "Sammy always left him, everyone does" through tears and slurred words into Castiel's shoulder. He had let Dean do it, sitting ramrod straight in his bed whilst his creation, the Righteous Man, wept into the cheap cotton t-shirt of a graceless and terrifyingly human angel.  
Right now, he was still in Cas's room, sleeping off the alcohol and he had left the hunter a tab of aspirin and a bottle of spring water. _I could have healed him with a touch of his fingers just a few weeks ago_ , Cas mused bitterly.

The feeling of being useless was where the cooking had come from. He could use the internet sufficiently, he had mathematical abilities that excelled any human's that had lived so far, he'd been around since the dawn of time but apparently he couldn't use a gun. This automatically ruled him out for the majority of the average hunts involving things like killing werewolves or shooting salt rounds into a spirit. He maybe have been a warrior of God with centuries of service to prove his ability but apparently his reflexes needed to be built up again as he now lacked all of his previous abilities. After catching a cooking show whilst bored and craving a midnight snack, he'd discovered an ability that was apparently dormant for the entire time.

Every single person who had tasted even one of his wealth of improvised recipes had given him a pornographic moans and muffled declarations of eternal love through half digested mouthfuls of food. He had yet to understand Charlie's which had involved someone called Merlin and his saggy bollocks. When he first cooked for the tiny population of the Bunker, they were sceptical but after hearing Dean's moans in between wolfing down his burger, he had concluded that it was safe to assume that they were wrong and elected himself official chef of the draughty place.

After dropping off the sandwich to the vacant prophet, he got out the necessary ingredients and started cutting them up for an apple pie recipe he had found in a stray book that was left in a kitchen cupboard by a steward.

Leaving the apples after mixing them into the sugar and spice, he turned his attention to the pie crust that had to be the perfect crumbly texture for the pie to work at all and escaped from the experience with his clothes covered in the fine white powder after a mishap with the mixer's on button.

About to wash his floury hands, he heard Dean's yawn behind him and Cas turned around guiltily. He'd spent an hour on the project and it was now 11am.

"What ya making, Cas?" the man asked, stretching his arms up and distracting the ex-angel very much with the thin strip of tanned skin that was revealed.

As if I needed more proof, Castiel thought as he was reminded of the revelation that he'd had soon after attempting (unsuccessfully) to drag unconscious Dean to his own bed and having to curl up in a ball far, _far_ away from him in the king size bed

"I am in love with him." he muttered to himself, the strange crushing feeling in his chest escalating and jaw clenched.

"What was that?" Dean called over from the fridge where he hunted for the milk. His hair was wet and his top was sticking to his skin, clearly he had showered and not dried off properly. That just made it worse.

"I said, I made apple pie."

That got his attention. Dean's head snapped up and any thought of cereal disappeared.

"I love you." he grinned and Cas's heart leapt in his throat before his previous experience on human expressions shoved it back down.

"Dean, I did not make this dessert because I felt like it. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"The pie's blackmail, isn't it?" Dean frowned around a mouthful of leftover apple that had been swiped from the mixture bowl.

"I thought it would make you hate me less afterwards, a blind hope but I enjoyed preparing it." Dean looked worried, no dout the last few of Cas's fuck ups were running through his mind.

"I'm here. Talk to me." The taller man sat down at the wooden kitchen table and beckoned him over to the chair next to him.

Castiel had a flashback of the Apocalypse days when Dean had said the exact thing when his search for God failed miserably. Only this time, he had to talk about Dean's issues.  
"Last night, you came into my bedroom, inebriated, and started talking. You talked about how everyone you love always leaves you, you talked about how it's always your fault that these things happen and it's because you're an awful friend and brother who doesn't deserve these people."

"Cas..." he started but he only held a hand up to stop him.

"Dean, I want to tell you that you are the Righteous Man for a reason. When I dragged you out of Hell your soul was still pure and unscathed from the horrors that happened to it as covered in darkness as it was. You could not stop any of incidents befallen your friends and family, people do not leave because of you. Sam does not hate you, he is not happy about your refusal to let him die for the greater good of the world, but he does not hate you. We will always be here for you, as will be Kevin and Charlie and Garth. I will not leave you, not this time, not ever again."

Dean, to his credit, did not look uncomfortable with this speech, perhaps a little watery eyed and had tightly gripped the wrist of the hand Castiel had put unknowingly at the time over the handprint mark.

"I think that I love you Dean and if you.are willing to permit it, I would like to try something."

His kiss with Meg was fast paced and unexpected, almost instinctual, this was something else. As he gently leant in, eyes scanning Dean's lightly freckled face for any reluctance of which there seemed to none, he licked his dry lips and swallowed down his nerves.

Dean was the one who closed the gap in the end.

The feel of soft lips upon his was ecstasy in itself and the clean smell of Dean's skin with its undertones of musk only added to the current obliteration of his senses. Castiel imagined that this would be what awaited him in his heaven.

Soon, flour covered hands were curled in wet hair and a callused thumb ran over a jutting hipbone as they pressed closer together, _needing_ this, as it could fulfill the tension that had been there for years.

The soft crooning of Robert Plant as he sang the intro of 'Over The Hills and Far Away' was audible from the crackling radio with aroma of baked apples and sugary pastry filling the room.

"How long?" Dean muttered against his cheek when they broke apart, breath still shaky.

"When I saw you at that barn, whole and finished, for the very first time. And you?"

"Years."

Castiel smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you loved it or you loathed it, whatever or just like kudos it to tell me you exist and you appreciate my efforts.  
> This is my first published work since that awful RDJ!Sherlock/OC crap I wrote on a forgotten ff.net account when I was 13 (I'm 16 in a few months if you're wondering).  
> Please don't be mean about how shit it is, constructiveness is welcomed.  
> Also, I fucking hate pork so I don't know what the hell goes in a bacon sandwich, Jamie Oliver said HP sauce was good so I went off on a bit of a tangent.  
> Twitter me up baby: @ZonaIsSherlokid  
> p.s I don't know where the formatting fucked off to either  
> UPDATE 3/7/14: I edited it to be more iPad/laptop/whatever friendly, I was unaware of shitty it was to read as I published this from my phone and only checked it on my phone too


End file.
